


reach the goal

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Football | Soccer, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is the last game of the football season and Luhan absolutely refuses to leave the field without a trophy in hand.anon asked: XiuHan + “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in."





	reach the goal

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this](https://jahehyung.tumblr.com/post/158591560238/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) ask game. Cross-posted from Tumblr.

The roar of the crowd rings loud in Luhan’s ears as he races across the field. The sea of red and white up by the bleachers stomps their feet in unison and Luhan feels his heart race to keep time with it.

There’s only a few minutes left to the game and they’re _losing_. Luhan is beyond exhausted, his legs ache and he can barely keep himself from wobbling. Still, he fights through, pushing himself harder to reach the goal net in time. This is the last game of the football season and Luhan absolutely refuses to leave the field without a trophy in hand.

He had thought that this game would have been an easy win. Luhan’s team had been racking up one win after the other for the last month, only a few ties here and there. They all had been confident that the last game would be no different. Maybe that’s why Luhan feels so caught off guard now, looking at the dejected faces of his teammates as the countdown slowly trickles down and the score stays tipped to their rival’s favor.

Really, no one had been expecting this. The school they’re playing against is not exactly known for their exemplary football team, so it definitely came as a surprise when they scored two goals against them in the first half of the game. The thirty minutes that came after had been a mad scramble to even the score, which had worked only partly. They’re still one goal behind, something which wouldn't normally bother Luhan that much, he trusts his team after all, but now, when there’s only ten minutes left before the referee blows his whistle for the final time and the opposing team’s defense stays as impenetrable as ever Luhan feels himself losing hope. Fast.

“Luhan!”

Luhan turns around at the sound of his name to see Minseok waving frantically at him from the other side of the field. The shorter boy is covered in sweat and dirt and looks about as tired as Luhan feels. Still, there’s something about his expression, maybe it’s the determined set of his eyes or the small, knowing smile that’s playing at the corner of his lips, Luhan can’t be sure - he never is when Minseok is concerned - but whatever it is it’s enough for him to make his way across the field to where the other is standing.

“What is it?” he asks as soon as he is in speaking distance from the other. Minseok grins at him, light in a way that has Luhan’s heart racing and says, “I’ve got an idea.”

“Do you now,” Luhan sighs. He’s been friends with Minseok too long now to be anything but wary when the other boy gets that look. 

Minseok leans in to whisper something in his ear, and Luhan wraps an arm around his waist to keep the other steady, a move that’s almost reflex by this point. When Minseok pulls back he’s smiling at Luhan, cheeks flushed with pride.

“What do you think?” he asks. “You in?”  
“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had.” Luhan says before a smile breaks out across his face and he laughs. “Of course I’m in.”

“I’ll leave it to you then,” Minseok says, already racing away to chase after the ball. “Make me proud!” he calls out over his shoulder. Luhan starts running.

He weaves his way past his blocker and races towards the net at full speed. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Minseok running with the ball a few meters apart from him, expertly dancing away from the opposing players who try and get in his way. It’s beyond risky, what they’re about to do. One wrong move and the they could throw the whole game away. Still, Luhan trusts Minseok more than he does himself sometimes and so, when he catches the other’s eyes from across the field, he doesn't hesitate, just runs.

Minseok skirts around the defense and then kicks the ball, not towards the goal like everyone had been expecting, but to Luhan, who had made his way unnoticed to the other, unguarded side of the field. With one last push Luhan jumps and kicks out, sending the ball flying straight into the goal just as the referee blows his whistle and the games come to an end.

The audience goes wild, euphoric in the face of their victory. The team crowds against Luhan, patting him on the back and ruffling his hair in congratulations but Luhan only has eyes for Minseok, who’s fighting his way through the mass of sweaty bodies and grinning so hard Luhan’s afraid his face might break in two.

“You did it!” the shorter boy shouts, clutching tightly at Luhan so the crowd won’t push them apart.

“We did it,” he corrects as he pull Minseok in closer by the waist and cages him in his arms, not caring if they’re both filthy with grass stains and sweat.

Minseok smiles at him then, big and bright and more rewarding than any trophy Luhan might ever win. Not that cares much about the trophy now. As far as Luhan’s concerned, having Minseok smiling at him like this is the best prize there is.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr.](https://jahehyung.tumblr.com/)


End file.
